


Принц-ящерица

by RavenTores



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gul Whiskers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан читает их дочери сказку.





	Принц-ящерица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lizard Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841319) by [eilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu). 



Малышка Мила уже устроилась в постели, гал Вискерс был рядом с ней, когда Джулиан вошёл в её комнату.  
  
“Расскажи мне сказку на ночь, папа!” — сказала она, её лицо озарилось, когда она увидела его.  
  
“Привет, куколка, — ответил Джулиан, взяв с расположенной рядом полки ПАДД. — Какую историю ты желаешь услышать сегодня вечером?”  
  
Мила погладила их кота.  
  
“Мою любимую, папа!”  
  
“О, тогда мне не нужен ПАДД, — Джулиан улыбнулся, вид дочери наполнял его сердце радостью. — Давным-давно, — начал он, садясь рядом с ней у постели, — прекрасный молодой человек шёл через лес и увидел…”  
  
“ЯЩЕРИЦУ!” — вскрикнула она, выпавший молочный зуб делал её усмешку ещё очаровательнее.  
  
“Да, милую маленькую зелёную ящерицу с яркими голубыми глазами, повисшую на ветке.  
_— Приветствую, друг_ , — сказала ящерица, — _не хотели бы вы помочь мне?_  
Это привлекло внимание молодого человека. Он никогда не слышал прежде, чтобы ящерица говорила, но это была…”  
  
“Волшебная ящерица!” — продолжила Мила. В этот момент гал Вискерс, обеспокоенный её возгласами, поднялся и направился к изножью постели.  
  
“Да, волшебная ящерица. Так что молодой человек подошёл ближе и спросил ящерицу, чего она хочет. Он был очень хорошим человеком и помогал каждому, если мог.  
_— Злое заклятие было наложено на меня!_ — ответила ящерица. — _Если вы поцелуете меня, это разрушит заклятие, и я стану прекрасным принцем._  
Молодой человек почесал голову. Он никогда не слышал о таких вещах прежде, но в то же время он ведь никогда не видел также и говорящих ящериц.  
_— Вы не поцелуйте меня, пожалуйста, добрый сэр?_ — повторила ящерица.  
“Что плохого может произойти? — подумал молодой человек. — Это всего лишь маленькая ящерица”. Он протянул руку, чтобы ящерица могла взобраться на неё. Он нежно погладил её пальцем и…”  
  
“Он поцеловал её в кончик носа!” — продолжила Мила.  
  
“И с громким “ПУФ” ящерица исчезла. На её месте стоял прекрасный принц.  
“Спасибо вам, — сказал принц. — Я обращался ко многим людям за помощью, но только вы сделали это”.  
Молодой человек улыбнулся и покраснел. У принца были такие же яркие голубые глаза.  
“Почему бы нам не пообедать вместе?” — сказал принц-ящерица, положив ладони на плечи молодого человека”.  
  
“И они стали хорошими друзьями, позже они заключили брак и жили долго и счастливо”, — закончила Мила с улыбкой.  
  
“Именно так, дорогая. Теперь поцелуй меня на ночь”.  
  
“Папа… — позвала она, когда Джулиан повернулся к выходу. — Вот так вы на самом деле встретились с другим папой?”  
  
“Конечно, так и было, дорогая моя. Разве я стал бы лгать тебе? А теперь засыпай”.  
  
Удовлетворённая, Мила устроилась в постели и моментально заснула.  
  
***  
  
Прямо у её спальни Гарак встретил Джулиана, укоризненно наклонив голову и подняв надбровный гребень.  
  
“Мой дорогой, вы меня огорчаете, — заметил он. — Каким образом Мила может нормально расти, если вы продолжаете наполнять её голову такими глупыми историями!”  
  
“И все же вы стояли под дверью и слушали всё до конца, мой принц-ящерица”, — поддразнил Джулиан, мягко поцеловав мужа в кончик носа.


End file.
